Imprisonment
by Millennium-Memories
Summary: "Where am I going to be taken?" The 'innocent' convict asked shakily as the judge who just declared his life to be spending its remaining time in a cell. A smirk crept its way upon the judge's lips. "Hell." He replied. "Akuma kangoku; The Devil's Prison." Mobium, Monarch, and more. Yaoi.


**Disclaimer: **_ Millennium Memories does not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh francize. This story is fan-made._

**Warnings: **_Rated M for a reason; Violence, Profanity, Illnesses, OOC moments, and Character death._

**Summary: **_"Where am I going to be taken?" The 'innocent' convict asked shakily as the judge who just declared his life to be spending its remaining time in a cell. A smirk crept its way upon the judge's lips. "Hell." He replied. "Akuma kangoku; The Devil's Prison."_

**Song: **Paramore - Playing God (Piano Version) - by Sam Yung

* * *

**_'Chapter one'_**

**_'Farewell my Freedom.'_**

"He did it! He did it! I saw with my own two eyes, that little demon child killed my father-in-law right before my eyes. I was coming home from a long day at work, and when I opened the door there he was pulling the knife out of his chest! Then he looked over at me and started laughing like a maniac-"

"I was not laughing! I was crying!" Yugi Mutou, a sixteen year old Caucasian human male, that was five foot five, with black hair which formed seven spikes on top of his head with a shade violet outlining those spikes, and golden blonde bangs hung framing his childish face; interrupted the testimony which his mother was falsely giving the jury and the judge, and shot up out of his seat.

"Don't you dare lie, you demon child! I witnessed it! How dare you deify your own mother?" Mrs. Mutou, Yugi's mother; yelled at her only child with hot tear pooling in her eyes.

"Some mum you are! Testifying against your only son, do you even know how much you are hurting me? Do you-"

**_"Order! Order!" _**The Judge yelled as he pounded his javelin down on his desk repeatedly, until the court room was in complete silence.

"Yugi Mutou and Allison Mutou, keep your comments to yourselves! I understand you two have never had a close relationship, but I will only ask you this once to remain from fighting in this courtroom!" The judge's well aged voice crackled slightly as he yelled at the mother and child.

Unfortunately, the Judge was correct about Yugi's and his mother's relationship. Ever since the teen's father had died when Yugi was just a mere toddler, the woman had become cold towards the young male. He never understand why his mother had become so cold towards him, and started to beat the child as a 'pick me up.' She even blamed him for everything, her bad days at work, the death of his father, and now here they were in a courtroom on opposite sides, about his grandfather's death.

A sigh came from Yugi as he reclaimed his seat in defeat next to the lawyer the government had provided him with. The male wearing a professional suit next to him patted the boy on the back lightly, causing the teen to look up at him. His lawyer, Ryoku Hiroshima; was kind hearted man, and one of the few who believed the boy's story. The lawyer was also honest with Yugi when he took up the case; informing the boy that the best he could do was to lessen his sentence at the least to maybe a few years in Jail, with the chance of parole and an opportunity for a bail out. And that was if the teen was lucky. Sadly right now, the boy didn't look like he had Lady Luck on his side.

"Mrs. Mutou, please carry on with your story." The Judge asked sounding bored.

Yugi balled his hands up into fist and tensed up slightly, at the sound of the judge's tone. How could he be bored of this? This was his final trial; the end of this week long case, which he and his lawyer worked hard to clear his name of the false charges. Yugi had prayed every day and night, so that maybe just maybe he would be claimed as innocent of the charges against him. The charges his mother had lied about and point fingers at him for the culprit. Although it upset the boy immensely, he still didn't dare to speak out against them. It would just be best for him to save his breath, instead of wasting it on his stubborn mother.

The 'girthing' female nodded and took a deep breath, before finishing speaking the last of the lies she started.

"W-When I saw S-Solomon on the floor dying; I immediately tried to stop Yugi from delivering the final blow. But he turned on me, trying to kill me as well. He slashed the knife at me and started to beat-"

"Objection!" Ryoku yelled shooting up out of his seat.

**"Yes?"** The judged answered in a deep tone, as he eyed the stun and shaking Yugi and his brave lawyer.

"Your honor, in the case's reports; Mrs. Mutou never reported to the authorities that her son allegedly beat or attempted to murder her. Also in the case records, she was free from any wounds or bruises, and in fact it was my client who was the one that had _been_ covered in bruises, not his mother."

Whispers erupted in the courtroom, after Yugi's lawyer's outburst. Yugi look down at his hands in his lap, with a meloncholey glaze over his normally bright cheerful amethyst eyes. His knuckles where turning a snow white from the death grip the fists used to hold on to the white dress shirt he wore.

"Is that true Yugi? Did you have injures present at the time of your grandfather's murder?" The judge's old voice made a haunting echo around the room and bounced into Yugi's ears.

Nervousness crept its way into Yugi's body as the teen stood up to answer the judge's question. His palms became sweaty, and the sound of his heart beat harshly pounded against his ear drums. Yugi look up at Ryoku only to see he was looking down at Yugi, and giving him a gentle reassuring smile. The short teen took a deep breath and exhauled it slowly.

"Yes your honor, I indeed had bruises and shallow cuts on my being at the time of the murder." Yugi answered while he avoided looking at anyone, but the ground.

"Can you explain how you received these injures?" Asked his mother's lawyer.

"I.." Yug paused as he bit his lip while he thought. Did he dare to speak the truth? Tell them that a demon who looked similar to him but was tan and had magenta colored eyes, instead of amethyst; had broken into his home and killed his grandfather, who was attempting to protect Yugi? Would he speak to them and tell them about how his mother abused him when she became frustrated or angry at something? Or about the bullies who plagued him on his walks home from school? Would he? Could he?

No, he couldn't, not even if he were to clear his name. He couldn't rat out his mother, or put someone else in the same spot he was in. I just wasn't his kind hearted nature to do so; to would be cruel to do so.

"I fell when I was coming back home from school." Yugi lied smoothly while avoiding the gaze of his mother, lawyer, judge, and the other witnesses.

"Very well; Jury have you reached a verdict?" The judge asked with his boredom rolling smoothly off of his words.

A small moment of whispers passed by as the group of eight mumbled their choices to each other, before all nodding in agreement. A short blonde female stood up from her seat as she cleared her throat to speak.

"We, the Jury have come to our conclusion of the conviction of Yugi Mutou."

Yugi's entire being shook, and Ryoku wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders, giving him a comforting squeeze. This was it. The people with his life in their hands have come to a conclusion, and were about to reveal their decision on how he would spend the rest of his life. The teen felt like he was about to be sent to his death, when it very well could happen.

"We find Yugi Mutou innocent against all acts of Assault and Battery against Allison Mutou."

A wave of relief flowed into Yugi, take almost all of his worries away. Though he was stop short of his celebration when the female spoke up again once more.

"We do however; find Yugi Mutou guilt of First degree murder against Solomon Mutou, Assault with a deadly weapon, and vandalism."

Yugi froze. His body tensed up extremely, and his childish eyes grew twice in size, while his pupils shrunk. The teenage boy's breathing hitched making it seem as if he was about to break down, but the young male instead hung his head in defeat and disbelief. He knew that there was no way around this, but still he had at least hoped he would have been cleared from the murder. After all he was innocent and gentle, hell he never even hurt a fly before in his life! But now,…he was the spot light of the criminal world.

A loud clatter of wood slamming against wood made the terrified boy's head shoot up and gave into the dark brown eyes of the judge. Cold brown meet with the horrified amethyst. The older male's eyes soften showing his pity for the newly convicted convict in front of him.

"Yugi Mutou, I hereby sentence you to life in prison; with a chance for parole in ten years' time as a reward for good behavior, and bail out in three. I now claim this court session adjourned!" The old judge declared as he hit his javelin on his wooden desk one last time, sealing Yugi's fate.

Yugi heard a cheer of victory come from his mother, but he didn't bother to move from his position. He didn't want to watch as she basked in the afterglow of victory, as she and he lawyer shared smiles together. The boy looked down at his hands, trying to figure out why he was given such bad luck. How was he ever going to survive in prison? He was short and petite, with hardly in muscles of his own! Wait.. he didn't have to worry that much, maybe he could be going to a penitentiary with a nice warden and guards!

Nervously, Yugi stood from his chair and brought his gaze upward at the judge who was gathering his tri-colored spikey haired teen gulp slowly and drew in a sharp breath before cleared his throat.

"If I may, can I ask you a qu-quick question sir?" His normally confident soprano voice had lost its strength, as the boy stumbled to find the words that formed his sentences.

The judge looked up from his paper work as he spotted the soon to be inmate gazing up at him. "Yes?" He questioned and answered the boy, confused in what the male wanted with him.

"Where am I going to be taken?" The 'innocent' convict asked shakily as the judge who just declared his life to be spending its remaining time in a cell.

A smirk crept its way upon the judge's lips. "Hell." He replied. "Akuma kangoku; The Devil's Prison."

That was all Yugi needed to hear to final tip him over the edge. He was being sent to Akuma Kangoku; the worse place imaginable. The prison only served to house those who were demons or nationally wanted, so why was he an innocent human being, being sent there?! It was suicidal going there, ever human that had ever set foot into the grounds of Akuma Kangoku had been killed by its inmates. It was a death sentence.

"I-I .. Why? That is a demon prison, why there?" Yugi's voice crackled.

His knees buckled under him, causing the sixteen year-old to fall to the ground. Grief weighed down his shoulders; it was as if the whole world was crashing down on him. Nothing and no one could rid him of the depressed state he was now falling into. Soon enough he would be drowning in it when he arrived at the 'death camp.'

"It's the only place where we can afford to send you, besides maybe you'll get lucky." The judge said in a dark tone, not helping the short teen's demise.

G=Two guards then came to pick the young male off the floor by under his arms. Yugi was pulled to his feet in a harsh manner as his arms were bounded by painfully comfortable handcuffs. One of the men that were to escort him out of the room and to the vehicle that was to take him to his death, pushed hard against his shoulder making the young lad stumble forward.

"Move it." Cam the gruff voice of the guard as another shove was forced against his shoulder blade, making Yugi stumble forward again. Getting the picture Yugi started to march ahead, walking as if he was one of the dead. He held his head low, allowing his golden bangs to dangle hand hide his face from the crowd of witnesses as he passed by. He didn't want a single person in the court room to see the tears that had just started to seep from his eyes.

_'Goodbye my freedom.'_

* * *

**A/N:: **I decided to go ahead and post this little story up to join Blood stained passion.

Sadly, I do believe I love this story's plot more, but I decided to wait a bit before I posted this when I first made the story.

This particular story is more dramatic, funnier and there are even some cute moments in there. At the moment though, I have written about 'x' numbers of chapters, and I'm also trying a few things out with this story!

So whoo-hoo! Hope you enjoy this sweet little story!~

Also it's a bit short for the first chapter, but to hell with it. I'm not good at introductions!

R&R


End file.
